A new Black Family's tree
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: E se houvesse algo mais na família Black? Será que podia tudo mudar? E Andromeda? O que é que ela esconde?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Sirius Black & Bellatrix Black**

**A new Black Family's tree**

**Nota: **Aqui estou eu com uma nova fic! Heyyyy. Bem comecei esta fic a uns dias atrás e como a "A descoberta mágica… retorno ao passado" está mesmo no fim :'( decidi escrever outra na mesma base, mas como novidades. Os personagens de sempre como bem sabes, a Diana, o Rigel, a Inês e a Sofia estão de volta juntamente com o trio maravilha. Esta fic não é de maneira nenhuma uma continuação da descoberta, mas sim uma nova com as mesmas personagens. Mas vai haver novidades… esperem!

**Capítulo Um - Um dia pouco normal**

O mês de Agosto tinha vindo solarengo, como já todos estavam habituados, mas agora que tinha chegado ninguém parecia suportar bem o calor. Mesmo estando a casa com as persianas para baixo, Sirius odiava aquela temperatura, se ao menos pudesse sair, mas não, não podia. Tinha de ficar ali dentro, e pior! Se ou menos aquela maldita casa tivesse uma piscina, mas nem isso, só mesmo o velho lado repleto de nenúfares e mosquitos, que havia na parte de trás da casa.

Remus estava provavelmente lendo um livro dos que havia na biblioteca dos Black, passava infinitas horas ali, lendo, algo que Sirius não compreendia bem como é que ele fazia, sinceramente, ler! Ele queria era estar numa qualquer praia, mas não, tinha de estar ali fechado, a destilar com o calor.

Decidiu sair do quarto e dar uma volta pela casa, pelo menos assim podia refrescar as ideias, ou pelo menos tentar, era uma boa ideia, tinha acabado de fechar a porta do quarto quando ouviu a porta da rua abrir-se. Pegou na varinha, rapidamente. Não era suposto chegar ninguém ali. Aliás ninguém podia entrar sem que eles soubessem, Remus sabia bem isso, saiu de varinha em punho fechado silenciosamente a porta atrás de si e fazendo sinal a Sirius para que o amigo continuasse em silêncio.

Desceram sorrateiramente a escada, e podiam ouvir alguém falar, Sirius parecia conhecer aquela voz, mas não conseguia identificar a quem pertencia. Desceram até que deram de caras com uma mulher de longos cabelos escuros, apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo. Falava com alguém que eles não conseguiam perceber quem era, estava na parte mais escura.

- MÃOS PARA CIMA, AGORA!

- Nem te passe tentar amaldiçoar me na minha casa Sirius Black – Disse a voz que pertencia a mulher que se virou repentinamente para ele.

- Drô desculpa, nós não contávamos com ninguém… TU! – Sirius voltou a erguer a varinha – EXPERLIARMUS!

- Ela veio em paz – Disse Drô apontando a varinha ao primo – Remus dá me uma ajuda.

E rapidamente, e antes que a casa de quebrasse em dois, Sirius foi controlado por Remus e Drô apenas empurrou para trás a mulher.

- O que é que fazem aqui? – Perguntou Remus quando finalmente a mulher avançou das sombras. Cabelos negros, extremamente negros e um enormes olhos azuis escuros, tinha um capuz na cabeça, que rapidamente descobriu com as mãos alvas, a pele era extremamente branca que contrastava fortemente com os lábios vermelhos sangue. Parecia ter um ar cansado, enormes olheiras apoderavam-se das suas pálpebras.

- Bellatrix, que fazes aqui? – Perguntou Remus com toda a delicadeza possível.

- ELA É UMA DEVORADORA DA MORTE, REMUS, APANHA-A!

- Cala-te idiota! – Foi a primeira vez que a feiticeira disse alguma coisa.

- ELA ESTÁ AQUI PARA NOS LEVAR PARA O VOLDEMORT, FAZ ALGUMA COISA REMUS, E LARGA-ME!

- CALA-TE! – Disseram Andromeda e Remus em conjunto.

- A Bella está aqui para falar contigo Sirius. – Disse Drô – E vê como falas com a minha irmã.

- Drô, ela está sob a maldição imperius, Remus! OLHA!

- Sirius deixa de ser idiota e acalma-te. Não me parece que a Bellatrix esteja aqui por causa dos devoradores da morte.

- Nós temos de falar Black. – Disse ela.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com traidoras Lestrange! – Ele frisou bem o nome de casada dela, mesmo sabendo que detestava ser tratada assim.

- Eu disse-te que era uma perda de tempo Drô – Disse Bellatrix – Vamos embora…

- Não! – Disse ela – Remus se não te importas eu gostava que pudéssemos falar na sala e como o Sirius não se sabe comportar pedia-te que o levasses e que o mantivesses na sala. Em prova da nossa boa-fé, eu a Bella vamos-te entregar as nossas varinhas Remus, assim o Sirius pode tentar se acalmar e ouvir-nos.

- Oh Drô, com certeza. – Aceitou calmamente as varinhas das duas feiticeiras, e com um gesto rápido tirou a varinha a Sirius também.

- Quando te aprenderes a comportar, podes ficar com ela Padfoot. – Disse Remus num tom professoral. – Agora sala.

Entraram na sala e Sirius manteve-se em pé, enquanto Andrômeda e Remus se sentaram, também Bellatrix manteve-se em pé. Os dois que estavam no sofá apenas deram aos ombros.

- Eu tenho algo para te contar. Mas preciso que me prometas que me ajudas. – Disse ela em tom autoritário.

- E porque é que eu devia ajudar alguém que é uma assassina, uma devoradora da morte, uma pessoa que representa tudo o que eu odeio.

- Porque eu posso ser isso tudo mas tu também não és melhor! – Disse ela – Eu preciso da tua ajuda porque infelizmente tu estás metido nisto.

- Eu metido numa coisa contigo, ainda está para nascer o dia em que isso volte a acontecer!

- De não me tivesses engravido, não estaria aqui! – E naquele momento os olhos de Sirius ficaram embaciados. Ela continuou, mas não ostentava o sorriso orgulhoso ou mesmo o saudoso que normalmente tinha. – Quando nós separamos estava grávida.

- E AGORA É QUE ME DIZES! – Disse ele – Onde está essa criança!? RESPONDE LESTRANGE!

- Um! Para ti é Black, Bellatrix Black, eu não tenho mais nada com o Rodolphus, portanto é Bellatrix Black. Dois! Não te contei nada porque nos tínhamos separados e eu… e quando essa criança nasceu disseram-me que tinha nascido morta. – Ela olhou para ele e continuou – Quando eu soube que estava grávida, já estava casado com o Rodolphus e a minha gravidez já ia bem avançada. Eu tinha perdido muito peso na altura, pouco antes e quando comecei a ganhar peso outra vez nunca associei. Nunca mesmo. Claro que Rodolphus não ficou feliz. Nada mesmo, e tentou de tudo para que eu perdesse o bebé, tudo mesmo, Sirius. Até que eu entrei de trabalho de parto, pouco antes de completar os nove meses, eu perdi muito sangue e desmaiei, quando acordei disseram-me que tinha tido gémeos e que eles eram muito pequenos e não resistiram. – Os olhos dela olharam o chão pesadamente e Andrômeda apressou-se a envolver a irmã nos seus braços, mas Bellatrix não chorou.

- Então tu achas no direito de me vires contar que estiveste supostamente grávida de mim, e que os bebés morreram, obrigado Lestrange, muito obrigado pela amabilidade de me contares 16 anos depois que tivemos dois filhos que morreram a nascença.

- ELES NÃO MORRERAM IDIOTA. RODOLPHUS MANDOU MATAR OS BEBÉS, MAS ISSO NÃO ACONTECEU, ELES ESTÃO VIVOS.

E o silêncio perdurou na sala. Remus agora junto ao amigo tentava falar com ele, mas Sirius estava completamente perdido em pensamentos, não dizia nada.

- Saíam. Os dois por favor. Quero falar com a Bellatrix a sós. – Disse ele – Por favor, prometo não atacar ninguém. Tens a minha varinha Remus, eu não vou fazer nada. Prometo Andie.

- Anda Remus, deixa-os a sós – Disse Drô – Eles precisam mesmo de falar.

E em segundos, Remus e Andromeda saíram, fechando atrás de si a porta da sala de estar dos Black.

- Senta-te. Quero saber essa história toda. – Disse ele – Por favor, prometo ajudar-te. Mas quero saber o que se passou.

- Já te contei a parte toda, o que sei mais é que os bebés foram dados a uma família para adoção, mas não sei mais nada. Tu lembraste da Narcissa, quando ela ficou grávida daquele bebé, do Regulus, tu lembraste do que aconteceu?

- Sim, os pais dela, aqueles imprestáveis deram a criança para uma qualquer família e nunca disseram a Narcissa qual era. Eles morreram sem lhe revelar onde estava a bebé. Eles deram a criança porque nunca a iam matar porque ela era uma Black. "Uma verdadeira Black" lembro-me bem disso, a Narcissa nunca mais foi a mesma.

- Exacto, os meus filhos foram para essa mesma família também. – Disse ela – Mas ao que parece morreram quando as crianças tinham apenas um ano. A partir daí nunca mais soubemos de nada, chegar até eles não foi difícil mas depois nunca mais consegui saber nada. – Ela suspirou – Mas sei uma coisa, eles estão em Hogwarts. – Disse ela – A família a que foram entregues foi morta por Voldemort, ele descobriu as crianças e querias eliminadas, porque tinha medo que eu soubesse e me apegasse aos filhos, e ele ia perder um duelista.

- Ah claro, querida, sabias muito bem com quem estavas a lidar, não sabias. – Disse ele frio – Vê bem com quem estás metida.

- Não mais Sirius, eu desertei o Voldemort. – Disse ela – Tenho ficado com a Drô, em casa dela, desde da morte do marido que ela tem estado sozinha, e ajudou-me.

- E a Cissy, sabe disto!? – Disse ela.

- Foi ela que salvou os bebés, Sirius. Foi ela que deu a contra ordem a elfo para que ele deixasse as crianças em segurança, foi ela que obrigou o marido a conseguir isso! – Disse ela – Tu sabes que o Lucius faz tudo por ela. Então foi a única coisa que ela me soube dizer. Tinha uma espécie de acordo silencioso com ele, ela nunca mais procurava a filha bastarda e ele prometia-lhe que os sobrinhos iam ficar em segurança, e crescer sem saberem de nada.

- Então ela quebrou a promessa ao contar-te. – Disse ele – Isso não parece da Cissy.

- Ela não quebrou! – Disse ela – Fez me descobrir ao trazer o elfo para minha casa. Ele ficava demasiado nervoso na minha presença, e Auto-mutilava-se sem razão aparente. Parecia estar a auto castigar-se até que a Cissy uma vez me contou que aquele elfo era vivo na altura em que me tinha mudado para a mansão Lestrange, e que devia falar com ele sobre isso. Assim que falei com ele, o elfo entrou em pânico e acabou por me contar tudo. Foi ele que levou os bebés, mas quando me deu o nome e a morada da casa, eu descobri que essa foi uma das casas que o Lord tinha mandado atacar. – Ela disse inspirando bem fundo – Fiquei em pânico Sirius, pensei que tinha sido todos mortos, mas quando tentei saber mais, o que soube é que tinham morrido nessa emboscada apenas duas pessoas adultas, o próprio do Rosier parece orgulhar-se particularmente dessa emboscada, foi ele que a liderou. Mas tarde soube que eles não tinham mais família, logo os bebés deviam estar bem longe, só não sei onde, e não conseguiu descobrir sozinha.

- Eu tenho dois filhos. – Disse ele – Nós precisamos de os encontrar.

- Eu não posso andar por ai, mas tenho uma ideia quanto a isso. Os devoradores da morte estão a preparar uma emboscada a Ordem, no departamento da magia, onde está aquela maldita profecia. – Disse ela e os olhos deles arregalaram-se. – Eu tenho uma ideia brilhante. Mas vais ter de confiar em mim. Toma – Ele abriu a mala que trazia e tirou três frasco pequenos conteúdo cada um uma mistura de uma cor especifica. – Primeiro bebes a preta, hoje ainda, depois a verde e por fim a vermelha. – Disse ela – E depois confias em mim, vamos lutar, os dois, num duelo. – Ele sorriu, adorava lutar com ela, e não havia como negar, ela era boa a lutar, das poucas que lhe sabia fazer frente. – Isto tudo no departamento dos mistérios, tu sabes, aquele negócio da minha mãe, aquele véu.

- Ah sim, aquele véu horrível, sim, mas o que é que ele tem a ver com isto tudo.

- Se todos pensarem que estás morto, tens mais liberdade, vais cair naquele véu!

- Eu vou morrer! – Disse ele – SUA…

- Cuidado com a língua, se acabei de te dar essas poções não foi ao acaso, ela permitem-te sair dali com vida, idiota. Se todos pensarem que morreste, vais ser bem mais fácil, eu deixo os devoradores da morte depois desta batalha, e procuramos os nossos filhos depois.

- Bellatrix, o que é que tu sabes sobre eles. – Ele perguntou incerto.

- São um rapaz e uma rapariga, tenho uma fotografia antiga – Ela disse e abriu a mala – O rapaz nasceu primeiro, e a rapariga depois. – Estendeu-lhe uma fotografia muggle, daquelas idiotas, que nem sequer se mexiam, nela Sirius viu duas crianças, com um enorme sorriso e com pouco mais de dois anos, os cabelos negros em caracóis. Pareciam tão felizes. Ele entregou-lhe a foto de volta mas ela apenas abanou a cabeça em discordância. – Fica com ela, precisas mais dela que eu. Nós vamos voltar a vê-los. E o que te proponho é uma tréguas até os encontramos – Disse ela decidida – E depois cada um segue o seu caminho.

- Tens a minha palavra Black – Ele disse e ela não pode evitar sorrir assim que o ouviu trata-la por Black.

**GOSTARAMMMMM? Espero que sim *.* Eu estou muito entusiasmada com esta nova fic! Espero que gostem e que comentem pff! Deixei uma autora feliz e mandei-me uma review! Siiiiiim :) Beijinhos lindossssss!**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois – A batalha no Ministério**

**Respostas aos reviews**

Alhana Black: Eu sei que me vais chatear para eu continuar *.* Love you anyway! Espero que gostes deste novo capítulo, e que continues a acompanhar a minha fic! Como fazes sempre :)

NAEVIE: Espero que gostes deste capítulo NAEVIE e que acompanhes a fic, muito obrigada pelo apoio :)

MaddyMalfoy: Oh muito obrigada Maddy! Espero que gostes deste novo capítulo, de facto as fics do Sirius e da Bella são raras, mas têm vindo a crescer muito, quando eu comecei a ler a melhor que existia para mim era a "Iris" da AMiraBlack, e "Após o Véu" da mesma autora, são ambas muito boas! Beijinhos e muito obrigada pelo apoio.

Jade: Obrigada Jade :) espero que gostes deste capítulo. Beijinhos mágicos*

MadsM: Obrigada MadsM, é de facto muito reconfortante ver que as pessoas gostam das minhas fics, mas nunca pensei que me recomendassem num grupo no facebook! Senti-me realmente muito feliz com a tua review! Obrigada pelo apoio! Beijinhos mágicos.

**Espero que gostem todos deste novo capítulo. Beijinhos mágicos com sabor a sapos de chocolate do expresso de Hogwarts! Ah sim, neste capítulo os pensamentos da Bellatrix, vai ser a minha perspetiva diferente da batalha no Ministério, os pensamentos dela vão estar a itálico e os de Sirius a negrito. Boa Leitura meus doces *.***

Quando saíram naquela missão, ela sabia que era a última vez que iria sair, depois tinha mesmo de desertar os devoradores da morte, como havia prometido a Sirius, e não podia sentir-se mais feliz por isso, claro que demonstrar a sua fé não era propriamente fácil, e falar com Dumbledor e entregar-lhe os detalhes da missão que havia engendrado, também não. Para bem dos seus pecados, Dumbledor era bastante compreensivo e inteligente e falar com ele era bem mais fácil do que falar com o idiota do primo, que era cabeça dura.

Apertou a capa negra com um laço forte, iriam aparatar, ela sabia. E pegou na varinha. Rapidamente uma mascara negra apareceu no seu rosto, e ela recusou-se a ver-se ao espelho. Era a última vez que ela iria pôr aquela máscara. A última. E não se podia sentir mais aliviada por isso. Bellatrix tinha ganhado o hábito de fechar a mente constantemente e depois de tudo o que havia descoberto relembrava-se sempre de manter mesmo a mente fechada.

- Bellatrix é realmente impressionante a tua capacidade de Oclumência. – A voz gélida de Voldemort inundou o local – Nem mesmo perdida em pensamentos é possível entrar na tua mente. Ensinei-te bem demais.

- Meu Lord – Disse ela fazendo uma falsa vênia. – Os meus pensamentos são sempre sobre o Lord. Sabe que sou a sua serva mais fiel.

- Não duvido Bellatrix. – Disse ele – Acredito que levarás esta missão a bom porto.

- Não duvide meu senhor, farei tudo para que aquele meio sangues nojentos morram.

- Boa sorte na missão, Bellatrix, Lucius – Disse ele – Não vou admitir erros.

Eles não responderam mais nada, apenas baixaram a cabeça e continuaram a preparar-se. Bellatrix sentiu Rodolphus ao seu lado mas não demonstrou emoção, e em segundos aparataram.

_Aqueles miudinhos idiotas, liderados pelo Potter com aspirações a bancar a heroizinho do dia, irritava-a. Caramba, eles não sabiam que aquilo tinha sido planeado, mas ainda assim respondem como se achassem que conseguiriam convencer-me a mim ou ao imprestável do meu cunhado, que eram eles que mandavam. Claro que o idiota do Lucius estava cheio de falinhas mansas, idiota prepotente, mas eu tinha que manter o meu papel de devoradora da morte louca e sedente por agradar ao Senhor das Trevas._

Bellatrix ainda estava na sombra, atrás de Lucius Malfoy que conversava num tom demasiado educado com o Potter. Ela sabia bem que os miúdos estavam completamente cercados, ao lado de Harry Potter estava aquele rapaz… ah sim… Neveille Longbotton. Aquilo ia ser engraçado, ia ia…

- O bebé já tem personalidade, viram – Ela disse numa voz irritado, tendo imitar um bebé – Ele sabe como jogar, vejam só.

Ela avançou, já não tinha a máscara e poder ver Bellatrix tão perto, lembrou a Harry aquele quadro, sim, aquele mesmo que Kretcher insistia em tentar colar com magicola, e que guardava naquele antro que chamava quarto. Apesar de ter estado tanto tempo em Azkaban, tal como Sirius ainda aparentava uma enorme beleza, cabelos negros e a pele extremamente branca, e um traço de ironia naquele que dizia.

- Bellatrix Lestrange – Neveille Longbotton disse quase num sussurro que apenas Harry que estava ao seu lado pode ouvir, rapidamente Harry pode lembrar-se do momento em que no ano passado tinha assistido ao julgamento da feiticeira, pela tortura e incapacidade permanente de Frank e Alice Longbotton, os pais de Neveille.

- Oh sim, Longbotton – Disse ela secamente – Como estão os papás, já não os vejo a muito tempo, devia lhes fazer uma visitinha…

Bellatrix Lestrange era sádica, Harry podia dizer isso, e fria, não parecia ter quaisqueres remorsos pelo que havia feito.

- Oh, personalidade. Gryffindores, aposto. Sempre dispostos a bancarem a heróis da festa. Ridículos. – Disse ela – A profecia Potter, agora. Ou um dos teus amiguinhos vai sofrer!

_E não é que eram mesmo ridículos, em vez de fugirem, não, decidiram mesmo bancar a heróis. Tinha o miúdo dos Longbotton nas mãos, e podia ver ao meu lado Rodolphus com uma menina, que não sabia bem que era, e foi quando as portas atrás de nós se abriram, era ele. Sabia bem. Rapidamente deixei o miúdo emprestável e agora sim, ia lutar. Ah a minha sobrinha. Ninfadora. Posicionou-se a minha frente e via-se bem que tinha o meu sangue, aquela miúda não desistia, realmente a Andie disse que a filha tinha mesmo a teimosia dos Black, e não é que tem mesmo, e talento, apesar de ser eu, nem a mãe, ela dá bastante trabalho, mas tinha outras coisas, muito mais importantes para fazer e deixei Rodolphus com ela. Se aquele estupor se lembrar de atacar a minha sobrinha gravemente, eu própria o deixarei incapacitado, ao menos, tenho a fama e o proveito. E não fiquei desiludida, antes mesmo de começar a lutar com Sirius, pode ver Rodolphus ser atirado contra uma parede de pedra e a minha sobrinha de varinha na mão com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Uma Black, sem dúvida._

- IDIOTA! – Disse Sirius – Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Malfoy voa alguns metros e Malfoy voa em seguida para ir ter com ela. Infelizmente para ele, inconsciente. Sirius sorri enigmaticamente quando ela assume o lugar de Lucius, mas o infeliz do Rosier decide aparecer, ela não fez nada e deixou que um simples Reduto de Sirius fizesse Rosier ficar absolutamente desmaiado e pronto para ir para Azkaban.

Era agora, estavam todos demasiado envolvidos nas suas lutas para olharem para eles, apenas Lupin, que entretanto tinha apanhado Lucius Malfoy e o imobilizado, olhou para eles, e não dava para negar, aqueles dois sabiam bem o que fazia, movimentavam-se em sincronia, havia algo entre eles, que Lupin, não conseguia explicar, era como se conseguissem-se encaixar um no outro, como se fossem feitos para aquilo. Vê-los lutar era sempre algo único, e Remus tinha visto apenas uma vez, quando ainda andavam em Hogwarts, e se daquela vez tinha sido brilhante, aquela, passados tanto anos e sabendo tanto mais, seria ainda melhor.

Dumbledor, que havia chegado entretanto, olhando os dois também, ninguém se atreveu a interromper o par, cada feitiço que um mandava o outro conseguia controlar, até que ela errou um, e ele não podia deixar isso passar.

- Então prima, sei que consegues fazer melhor! – Disse ele em tom de gozo, adora tira sarro da cara dela, e sabia que isso a deixava furiosa, e bem dito, bem feito, um segundo feitiço, em cheio. E Sirius caíu no véu…

…

Aquela batalha no ministério tinha sido cansativa, Bellatrix estava no quarto da irmã mais velha, Andromeda, que naquele momento curava as feridas dela.

- Realmente Bella. – Disse ela em tom sério – Não podias ter feito a coisa por menos. Quantas maldições levaste.

- O idiota do teu primo não se conteve.

- Aposto que ele ficou pior que tu! – Disse ela – Era suposto terem acordado tudo e não matarem-se um ao outro, sinceramente, isto vai levar dias até curar.

- Na verdade Andie, tens mais meia hora, depois tenho que ir até a outra saída do véu, sabes o Sirius está a minha espera.

- Ah sim – Disse ela – Afinal onde é que isso está mesmo.

- Perto de nossa casa – Disse ela – Tu sabes aquela.

- Vocês mantiveram aquela casa? – Disse ele – Sinceramente, pensei que tivessem vendido aquilo… quer dizer, depois de tudo, vocês continuam com aquilo.

- A casa é segura Andie, e é de nós dois, onde podia estar melhor. – Disse ela – Por favor, compreende, prometo manter-te informada.

- Tentei não se matar – Disse ela – E por favor, tem cuidado Bella. Tu sabes que agora, mas que nunca, não vai ser fácil Bella. Mantem-te em segurança.

Ela abraçaram-se e segundos depois, Bellatrix aparatou na "casa" deles. Situava-se bem no centro de Londres, a casa não era de longe uma mansão, era certo, na verdade era um apartamento de dois andares, ficava numa das ruas transversais da rua principal onde estava uma enorme parque. Bellatrix aparatou bem a porta, sabia bem que a rua não era movimentada, e não se enganou, nem um único muggle. Tirou do bolso uma chave, e com a ponta da varinha, murmurando qualquer coisa a chave transformou-se para abrir a porta.

Subiu o pequeno lance de escada e antes mesmo de entrar pela porta, inspirou fundo, uma, duas, três e mais vezes.

Ele estava sentado no sofá, sem camisa, com a varinha, tratava o enorme corte que tinha no abdómen, sabia que ela tinha entrado mas nem virou o rosto para encara-la.

- Não achas que foste longe demais? – Perguntou ele numa voz bastante calma, até demais para quem estava com tantas escoriações quanto ele estava.

- Não fiquei melhor – E era bem verdade, agora vestia uma camisola branca e umas calças negras de ganga, a camisola já deixava transparecer algumas gotas de sangue das feridas que Andromeda não conseguiu fechar totalmente.

Ele não respondeu, mas ela conseguia ver que ela não estava a ter força para fechar as próprias feridas.

- Deixa-me Sirius – Ela sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá – Por favor, eu posso fechar-te essas feridas.

- Não te dês a esse trabalho, eu também consigo. – Disse ele – Deixa!

- Deixa é tu de ser teimoso. – Disse ela e antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, ela tocou com a varinha nele e as feridas começaram a fechar-se, era verdade que não tinha o jeito da irmã mas também conseguia fazer algumas coisas. Eles nem deram mas ficaram cada vez mais próximos e mais, e antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, os lábios dele estavam sobre os dela furiosamente, violentamente e o corpo dela no sofá sendo pressionado por o dele.

**E que acharam? Um Sirius um bocado mais forte do que costumo fazer, e um duelo entre os dois, finalmente! Vamos people reviewssss. Beijinhos mágicos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três – Inicio de um novo começo**

**Oi minha gentaaaaaa linda! Aqui está um novo capítulo, espero que gostem! No entanto tenho de fazer alguns avisos! :)**

**Mudei o rate da fic de K+ para M, porque achei que estava na hora de escrever neste registo, espero que gostem e por favor sejam brandos comigo, fiz o meu melhor, não queria fazer uma coisa muito explícita mas também não queria meias palavras… e pronto aqui esta! Ah também já escolhi os atores que poderiam integrar a minha fic! No próximo capítulo deixo os nomes.**

**Queria também agradecer o carinho que tenho tido e o apoio de todos vocês! Beijinhos mágicos desta autora feliz! **

**Camille Potter**: Ainda bem que gostaste Camille :) Beijinhos grandes*

**Maddymalfoy: **Aqui está mais um capítulo Maddy :) Espero que gostes! Beijinhos grandes!

**naevie: **Ainda bem gostaste naevie, espero que gostes deste também!

**Alhana Black: **Oh *.* Obrigada, espero que também gostes deste! Beijinhos grande* LY

E continuou a sentir pressionada por ele e por mais que a mente dela tentasse avisá-la que aquilo era errado e que só lhe traria mais problemas do que ela já tinha, o corpo parecia responder sozinho aos toques dele, os beijos desciam da boca dela para o pescoço, e o corpo, quente, parecia involuntariamente pedir por mais e mais. Beijava-lhe o pescoço, e Sirius, que antes "atacava-a" violentamente, agora demonstrava um carinho em cada toque, quase que lhe mostrando que não fora apenas ela que sentirá saudades. Abraçaram-se fortemente, as mãos dela foram parar aos negros cabelos revoltos deles, trazendo-o para mais perto, quando a camisola branca dela foi para ao chão.

Sirius sabia bem que era errado fazerem aquilo, sabia bem demais, mas não estava minimamente importado com aquilo naquele momento, agora sem camisola, Bellatrix deixava-o ainda mais extasiado, os seios, cobertos por um soutien de meia caixa negro todo rendado contrastavam com a pele dela, macia e alva, podiam ver-se perfeitamente as marcas dos dentes de Sirius no pescoço dela. Ela estava a ficar entregue a ele, e ela teve a certeza disso quando as pequenas e delicadas mãos dela tentaram retirar as calças que ele vestia.

Bella precisava de sentir a pele do primo, do homem que sempre amará junto da sua, quente, como há anos não sentia. Beijaram-se novamente, as línguas travando uma dura batalha, as mãos dela embrenharam-se novamente na calça social dele, abrindo-a, e em menos de nada, também as calças deles foram parar ao soalho de madeira. Aquela sala fria estava demasiado quente para o casal, entregue as caricias dele, ela só deu conta de que estava completamente nua, na sua frente, quando a última peça de renda negra foi parar ao chão, tantos anos depois, entregue a um amor que pensará ter esquecido, sentiu-o entrar dentro dela, devagar. Os dois fecharam os olhos sentindo que o "finalmente" deles tinha chegado. Moviam-se em sintonia, os beijos deles foram para o pescoço enquanto as mãos deles encarregavam-se dos seios dela, que endureciam a cada toque dele. Beijaram-se, ofegantes, quando gemeram juntos. Olharam-se no olhos, no fim, e sorriram, estavam completos.

…

Eles estavam na cama agora. Tinham-se amado, com a muito não faziam, mas não trocaram uma única palavra, ela estava deitada vestido a camisa dele, com a cabeça deitada no peito dele, quase que se aninhado nele que por sua vez apenas brincava com alguns fios do sedoso cabelo dela. Fazia tantas horas que estavam assim, e ela realmente não era mulher de ficar em silêncio, mas sabia bem que aquele silêncio era qualquer coisa de muito especial. Era a aceitação dele, de tudo. Claro que envolverem-se não fora a ideia mais brilhante de todas, muito provavelmente a pior mesmo, mas eram eles.

Só quando bateu no relógio da sala as dez da noite, é que eles começaram a ter fome.

"Devíamos comer Sirius" Disse ela levantando-se de junto dele, ele não disse nada, apenas a puxou de volta para junto dele, ainda não estava pronto para a deixar. Ela sorriu para ele como a muitos anos não fazia. "A sério Sirius, começo a ter fome, anda."

"Temos de falar Bella." Disse ele sério, e os pensamentos dela foram invadidos por uma onda negra. Sabia que ele se ia arrepender, sabia tão bem. "Isto que aconteceu entre nós…"

"Não precisas de dizer Sirius. Eu sei que isto foi do momento, compreendo, não precisas de ter pena de mim, ah e é claro, não te preocupes que isto não sai daqui. Ninguém vai saber que dormiste comigo, não te quero causar vergonha ou problemas…"

"Vergonha? Bella, deixa me falar até ao fim se fazeres essas suposições ridículas." Disse virando-a para ele e beijando-a novamente "Vamos precisar de ter cuidado, os dois, sabes disso"

"Falei com Dumbledor" Disse Bellatrix "Contei-lhe de tudo e ele prometeu-me que nos ia ajudar. Contei-lhe do nosso plano e ele prometeu manter sigilo de tudo, acho que vamos conhecer os nossos filhos dentro em breve, Dumbledor deu-me a palavra dele e se não cumprir eu própria vou procura-los"

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, e mais uma e Bellatrix acabou por se esquecer da comida.

…

Passaram-se as férias de verão todas e de repente, estavam em Outubro. Claro que Bellatrix estava cada vez mais ansiosa porque não via resultados nenhum nos últimos meses, nos últimos seis meses. E por amor de Merlim, já estavam em Outubro e nada de nada.

"Bella" Sirius chamou-a. Passados seis meses os dois pareciam estar a entender-se cada vez melhor e de uma maneira invulgar encaixam bem, resolviam-se sozinhos. Claro que Bellatrix tinha contado com a irmã Andromeda e com Narcissa, que depois de Lucius ter sido preso naquele dia no ministério, tinha ficado com Andromeda, finalmente livre daquele traste a que chamava marido.

Apenas elas sabiam dos dois, juntamente com Lupin, que os dois estavam juntos, foi uma coisa casual, com o passar do tempo, os dois sentavam-se sempre lado a lado, davam as mãos frequentemente, sorria e trocavam olhares discretos, com o tempo, cada um a volta deles reparou na maneira mais serena que tomava conta de Sirius e no sorriso, cada vez mais comum, em Bellatrix. Nunca precisaram de fazer alguma pergunta, e parecia que eles contavam mesmo que tal acontece-se. E tal como Narcissa gostava de dizer "Algum de vocês haviam de ficar juntos, afinal, é tradição em cada geração de Black, primos casarem, agora só falta mesmo o casamento no vosso caso, porque o resto já fizeram". Claro que Narcissa tinha o dom de tirar Bellatrix do sério com aquele tipo de conversas, mas ela sabia bem como pôr a irmã no sítio, claro que Andromeda passava a vida a repreendê-la pelo modo como tratava Cissy.

"Sirius, onde estás?" Chamou Bellatrix quando entrou em casa, infelizmente e sem elfo, tinham de fazer saídas para comprar algumas coisas necessárias, claro que ela regia-se a comprar em lojas muggles, e sem disfarçada. Tudo o que pudesse precisar de Diagon-Al era Andromeda que arranjava, ou até mesmo Cissy. "Cheguei"

"Bella." Ela deu um pulo quando sentiu a cintura dela ser enlaçada por ele mas rapidamente relaxou, virou-se para ele e os lábios encontraram-se num beijo sensual, era sempre assim entre eles. "Chegou uma carta para ti, de Hogwarts"

Ele estendeu lhe a carta, há mais de vinte anos que não recebia uma, e sabia bem que aquela carta era a esperança dela… deles. Sirius sentou-se no sofá com ela sentada no seu colo. Continuava com a cintura enlaçada por ele. Eles leram a carta juntos. Dumbledor pedia para que eles fossem a Hogwarts naquela dia, depois da hora de almoço, podiam aparatar em Hogsmead que Dumbledor tratava de providenciar como chegarem a Hogwarts.

"Sirius são quase duas tarde, vêm depressa, temos de ir." Disse ela começando a ficar nervosa, realmente aquilo era algo que ela não estava habituada, nunca Bellatrix perdia a calma, mas podia ser hoje que ela ia encontrar os filhos.

"Bella! Bellatrix! Pará e olha para mim!" Disse ele "Respira fundo e acalma-te primeiro. Eu sei que isto é que nós mais queremos, mas primeiro acalma-te!"

Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, e viu tudo a passar neles, todos aqueles sentimentos que eles haviam pensado, falado, estavam todos ai, e medo… ele podia ver bem, ela sentia medo.

"Vai tudo correr bem Bella." Disse ele "Vou estar ao teu lado, confia em mim!"

Ela apenas sorriu e puseram as capas aos ombros, com um leve estalico metálico desmaterializam-se e apareceram em Hogsmead. Aquilo iria mudar a vida deles!

**Reviews pleaseeeeeee :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro – Uma nova geração de Blacks**

O escritório de Dumbledor nunca pareceu a Sirius tão pesado, nem mesmo quando passou uma hora inteira com James ali, a ouvir do diretor e da professora McGonagall, boas maneiras e de como era errado fazer a cabeça do Snivellus aumentar cinco vezes o tamanho normal. Esperavam o professor Dumbledor, que graças a um incidente infeliz teve de se dirigir até as masmorras.

"Peço desculpa pela demora Bella" Dumbledor disse "Ah sim, vejo que já se entenderam… também esperava que viesses Sirius, como se encontram?" A voz de Dumbledor parecia calma tentando acalmar os dois a frente dele. "Como te prometi Bella, já descobri quem são os vossos filhos. Creio é que vou ter de esperar, tomei a liberdade de chamar as tuas irmãs Bellatrix, que estão ligeiramente atrasadas."

"Perdão professora, mas quem está atrasada é Narcissa, como sempre esteve." Disse Sirius "Mas se conheço bem a minha prima não deve demorar muito"

"Andromeda não me empurres, eu sei bem onde é o gabinete do Dumbledor!" Podiam perfeitamente distinguir a voz de Cissy que vinha acompanhada por Andromeda, que provavelmente ainda se queixava de como a irmã demorava tempo demais a arranjar-se.

"Podemos professor Dumbledor?" Perguntou Andromeda quando entrou pela porta seguida pela irmã mais velha. "Peço desculpa pelo atraso professor!"

"Oh Andie, chegaram mesmo a tempo, como te encontras? E tu Narcissa?"

"Estamos ótimas!" Disse Narcissa com o sorriso sempre perfeito dela. "Perdoe-me mas não compreendo porque nos chamou aqui"

"Infelizmente, no vosso caso, foi para apoiaram a vossa irmã e porque os vossos filhos apanharam uma detenção, e a pedido do professor Snape, mandei vos chamar!"

"Professor creio que está errado." Disse Cissy "A minha sobrinha Nymfadora, já não anda em Hogwarts a alguns anos, creio quatro. A Andie não está aqui a fazer nada"

Dumbledor não disse nada, apenas Bellatrix e Andromeda trocaram um olhar preocupado.

"Mas vamos ao que interessa, devo dizer que saber quem eram os vossos filhos, não foi uma tarefa fácil, ainda por cima, tendo em conta todo o secretismo que me pediram, tornou-se ainda mais difícil. Mas na verdade acho que se tivesse visto as coisas mais objetivas teriam sido mais fácil, no entanto, estamos sempre a aprender, não é mesmo." Ele sorriu amavelmente "Ah claro, devem quer saber o nome deles e…"

E antes mesmo que Dumbledor ou qualquer outro pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Snape interrompe gabinete a dentro, escorrendo água por todo o lado, e com uma cara furiosa.

"Boa tarde Severus" Disse calmamente o professor Dumbledor "Aconteceu alguma coisa para te encontrares nesse estado?"

"DETENÇÃO" Disse ele e todos o olhavam com estranheza, principalmente Narcissa, que torcia o nariz e dizia alguma coisa entre dentes, Snape estava tão furioso que nem deu conta da presença de Sirius ou de Bellatrix.

Rapidamente e atrás de si, entraram um grupo de cinco rapazes e raparigas. Na frente, uma rapariga de cabelos negros compridos entravam, tinha a pele extremamente branca e saia do uniforme dava para perceber que tinha sido encurtada propositadamente, a camisa branca trazia as mangas arregaçadas e nas mãos trazia o casaco de malha da escola. Atrás dela vinha uma rapariga loira e uma morena. A rapariga loira, também tinha olhos azuis e os cabelos extremamente loiros apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo, a pele, tal como a da primeira rapariga era branca. Do outro lado, uma rapariga morena, com os longos cabelos negros com suaves e subtis ondas, diferenciava da primeira rapariga pelos olhos extremamente negro. Por fim, e com um ar comprometido, vinha um rapaz loiro com o rosto fino e com os olhos de um azul glaciar, conversava baixo com um rapaz alto, moreno, tinha no rosto um sorriso sarcástico e lindo, os olhos brilhavam num azul tingido de cinzento, o cabelo negro com tantas ondas, caia-lhe violentamente nos olhos, dando-lhe um ar rebelde, trazia a camisa branca arregaçada nas mangas e tinha os primeiros três botões abertos.

"DETENÇÃO PARA ELES!" Disse ele "EXPULSÃO"

"Posso saber o que aconteceu Severus."

"O Mr. Malfoy e o Mr. Rigel são os alunos mais insubordinados que já vi na minha vida, acham que podem fazer o que querem e… PARA TRÁS DE MIM JÁ!"

Agora sim, Snape tinha tido uma visão da família Black naquele gabinete e era a pior, o Black, na opinião dele, trazia aquele maldito ar de superioridade e a Black, a traidora, como era chamada, era igualmente insuportável, já para não falar da insuportável da Black loira seguida da outra amante de muggles com a mania dos superes valores morais.

"TIREM AS VARINHAS, ESTÃO DEVORADORES DA MORTE AQUI"

E os miúdos continuaram como estavam, a olhar o professor Snape, cheio de água com detergente com aquele enjoativo cheiro a eucalipto, de varinha apontada ao Black e com o professor Dumbledor mantendo uma enorme calma.

"Severus, tem calma, por favor. Tem tudo uma explicação razoável."

"DEPRESSA, EM FORMAÇÃO! ATRÁS DE MIM! VARINHAS A POSTO!" Disse ele "ATAQUEMMMMMMMM!"

Mas nada aconteceu a não ser o olhar estúpido de todos sobre o professor enlouquecido.

"Diana, podes fazer-me o favor de chamar o Sr. Flitch para levar o professor Snape até a Madame Promfey para se acalmar, por favor…"

E passados uns longos dez minutos, e com todos ainda parvos, o professor Snape é levado para a enfermaria, agora com todos ainda em sobressalto, Diana, tinha posto os amigos a um canto, todos eles de varinha em posto, afinal aqueles ainda era devoradores da morte, apenas Draco conversava com a mãe, como se nada fosse estranho.

"Professor, aquela ali é Bellatrix Lestrange. E Sirius Black." Ela disse ainda com a varinha a postos para atacar. "O que é que eles estão aqui a fazer."

"Diana peço-te que baixes a varinha e que tenham em consideração que se sou diretor de Hogwarts, sou responsável pela vossa segurança e nunca a poria em perigo, sob qualquer que seja a tipo de circunstância"

Ela confiou e assim que ela baixou a varinha, também os restantes o fizeram.

"Chamei-vos aqui porque tenho algo para vos contar, algo que não me cabia a mim fazer, mas que dadas todas as envolvente, teve de ser assim. Como bem disseste esta é Bellatrix Lestrange e este Sirius Black. Eles têm uma história para te contar, vêm. Ah e Rigel, por favor, toma o lugar ao lado da tua irmã."

Eles sentaram-se, ainda relutantes, a única pessoa que eles conheciam e apenas de vista, era Narcissa Malfoy. Diana supôs que sendo aquela Narcissa e a outra Bellatrix, a terceira mulher era Andromeda.

"A alguns anos atrás eu o Sirius tivemos uma relação os dois, infelizmente e devido a circunstâncias externas, separamo-nos." Diana e Rigel ouviam sem perceberem muito bem o porque de lhes estarem a contar aquilo. "Quando me casei com o Rodolphus Lestrange, não sabia que estava grávida do Sirius, quando dei a luz, nasceram duas crianças, mas tinham-me dito que como tinha tido gémeos, eles nasceram muito pequenos e não resistiram…" naquele momento Sirius já se encontrava ao lado dela, que apesar de não chorar, mantinha-se demasiado emotiva para responder. Sirius tomou as explicações.

"A Bella tentou procurar essas crianças mas foi em vão, o marido dela tinha dado ordem para matarem as crianças, mas a Narcissa obrigou o marido dela a procurar as crianças e a jurar que as mantinha em segurança, em contrapartida, ela deixaria de procurar a filha, que tinha tido com o primo, o meu irmão, Regulus." Sirius respirou fundo e Bella olhava-o.

"Pouco depois, fomos infelizmente presos, eu nunca soube da existência das crianças e Bella, na verdade nunca torturou os Longbotton, apenas estava no lugar errado, a hora errada. Assim que saiu, o elfo doméstico de nossa casa, revelou a Bella, que as crianças não tinham sido mortas como era suposto, mas não sabia onde estavam, então Bella procurou-me e contou tudo o que sabia, pedindo a minha ajuda para procurar essas crianças, que na verdade já tem 16 anos. Dumbledor deu-nos uma ajuda."

"Sr. Black" Interrompeu Rigel "Eu lamento a vossa história, mas o que é que nós realmente temos haver com tudo isso?"

"Essas crianças, os nossos filhos, são vocês." Bellatrix voltou a falar, e no fim daquela declaração foi a vez de Diana e Rigel ficarem sem palavras, mas a raiva consumia-se dentro de Diana.

"COMO? COMO É QUE SE ACHAM NO DIREITO DE PASSADOS TANTOS ANOS, VIREM AQUI, E DIZEREM ME ISSO!?" Disse ela "EU E O RIGEL, FOMOS ENTREGUES A UMA FAMÍLIA, QUE VEMOS UMA VEZ AO ANO! UMA VEZ! PERCEBERAM!" Disse ela cada vez mais alto e mais fora dela. "SEMPRE NOS VIRAMOS SOZINHOS, E AGORA, APARECEM VOCÊS AQUI PARA ESTRAGAR TUDO! REALMENTE A VOSSA HISTÓRIA FOI MUITO BEM ENSAIADA, MAS EU NÃO QUERO SABER, VIVEMOS ENTREGUES AOS ELFOS, DURANTE ANOS, ATÉ VIRMOS PARA AQUI, POR ISSO SE QUER FALAR SOBRE VIDA DURA, A NOSSA FOI DURA! NUNCA NINGUÉM QUIS SABER DE NÓS, SE IMPORTOU SE ESTAVAMOS BEM, OU MAL, OU FOSSE O QUE FOSSE, E AGORA QUE QUEREM BRINCAR AS FAMÍLIAS FELIZES, ACHAM QUE PODEM SIMPLESMENTE APARECER AQUI E DIZEREM "OLÁ DIANA E RIGEL, SOMOS OS VOSSOS PAPÁS E VAMOS BRINCAR AS FAMÍLIAS FELIZES!" E QUE FICA TUDO BEM, NÃO FICA, NÃO FICA MESMO!" Ela inspirou fundo.

"Já te explicamos que não sabíamos que vocês estavam vivos!" Bellatrix disse voltando ao seu tom autoritário. "Já te expliquei que quando vocês nasceram, disseram-me que os bebés tinham nascidos mortos!"

"Por essa ordem de ideias, se lhe dissessem que a nova moda era adoptar trols a Mrs. Lestrange faria, não ponha a prova a minha inteligência! E seja fraca comigo! Não lhe era possível ter filhos e continuar a ser a mais fiel serva do senhor das trevas, hum?! Afinal vocês são todos um cambada de egoístas, mercenários, devoradores da morte, traidores e tanto mais quanto pior for possível. Portanto, não! Muito obrigada mas não! Não quero fazer parte dessa família!"

"EU NÃO SABIA QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM VIVOS!" Disse Bellatrix "Deixa-te de ser teimosa e carrancuda, e aceita a verdade Diana, eu não sabia, o vosso pai não sabia, e aqui ninguém quer brincar as famílias felizes, mas a verdade é que somos mesmo uma família, tu és uma Black!"

"NÃO, EU SOU A DIANA!" Disse ela "A senhora pode ser o que bem entender, mas longe de mim, agora que já sabe quem sou aceite que não quero nada, apenas distancia!"

"Diana, tem calma…" Rigel disse-lhe pegando-a por uma braço e tendo acalmar a gémea "Deixa-os falar, acalma-te. Eles acabaram de dizer que achavam que tínhamos morrido!"

"ISSO NÃO É DESCULPA RIGEL!"

"Eu não os estou a desculpar. De longe. Sei muito bem pelo que passamos, e que tudo podia ter sido evitado, mas vamos ouvir a parte deles."

"Ouve tu se quiseres, eu não quero ter mais nada a ver com isto!" E dizendo isto Diana tenta sair mas a saída e barrada pelo professor Dumbledor, que com um passo de magia da sua varinha tranca a porta.

"EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FALAR, QUERO SAIR DAQUI AGORA!" Disse ela "Professor pode abrir-me a porta, por favor?"

"Lamento Diana, mas vais ter de te acalmar." Disse ele em tom de suspiro "Respira fundo e por favor ouve bem a tua mãe"

"EU NÃO TENHO NEM QUERO TER MAIS NADA A VER COM ELES."

"Tu és uma Black Diana." Disse lhe a mãe "E isso não vai mudar porque tu não gostas, não vai mesmo"

"EU NÃO SOU UMA BLACK, E NÃO QUERO SER!"


	5. Chapter 5

** Capítulo Cinco – A família cresce.**

Resposta aos Reviews:

MaddyMalfoy:Oh muito obrigada Maddy :) Espero que gostes deste igualmente!

NAEVIE: Oh aqui tens Naevie, desculpa a demora mas estive uns diazinhos de férias e só agora voltei! Beijinhos grandes*

E com esta frase, Diana conseguiu com que a sala ficasse em silêncio. Andromeda e Narcissa olhavam a irmã, que ao lado de Sirius olhavam a reação explosiva que nem pólvora, de Diana. Rigel ao seu lado tentava acalmar a irmã mas sem grande sucesso, visto que ela ainda estava vermelha no rosto e os copos trabalhados de Dumbledor tinham rebentado quando ela gritou. Inês, a rapariga loira, que havia entrado com eles, estava ao lado de Diana, igualmente, como seria de esperava tentava também ela acalmar a filha de Bellatrix. A outra rapariga morena, tão parecida a Diana, não dizia nada para ela, mas conversa algo em tom baixo com Draco, que parecia também ele preocupado.

Um simples sinal do professor Dumbledor fez com que Diana se sentasse novamente na cadeira agora mais longe do que anteriormente estava devido a força do impacto com que tinha sido empurrada para trás quando Diana se havia exaltado.

"Peço-te novamente Diana, ouve com atenção, como bem disseste ninguém te obriga a aceitar coisa nenhuma, mas existem certas circunstancias que nos obrigam ao dever moral de repensar no que é realmente importante, e há uma coisa que até pudemos esquecer mas que nunca muda, a família. Garanto-te isso. Eles são os teus pais, tal como o Rigel é o teu irmão, e acredita que nenhuma família é fácil, compreendo que a tua também não o seja, mas a verdade é esta, e essa é tão certa como a morte, não muda. Talvez e como se dizia, seja apenas um velho tolo e sentimental, mas acredito sinceramente que não existe nenhuma força mais forte que o amor. Podes ter tudo o que quiseres Diana, pode ter fama, beleza, poder, conhecimento, podes até ser temida ou adorada, mas sem amor, sem ninguém com quem podes verdadeiramente compartilhar os teus objetivos, as tuas conquistas de que te vale? Acredita que qualquer um desta sala te pode dizer que o que te digo é verdade. Mas creio que não precises de confirmação. Perdoa-me estar-me a intrometer na tua vida, mas não posso deixar passar esta situação. Peço-te apenas que poderes a minha palavras e que nunca te esqueças que quem realmente somos, parte das nossas escolhas e não do nosso orgulho!"

Rapidamente o professor saiu da sala, deixando para trás a família Black.

"Diana, dá-lhes uma oportunidade." Disse Aliya "Se eles não se importassem não estariam aqui, nem todos se importam, acredita, e eles estão aqui. Olha o meu caso, ou até mesmo o da Inês. A minha mãe nunca quis saber de mim, e a tua está ali. Quer-te conhecer, quer ser tua mãe. Diana dá-lhes o benefício da dúvida. Acredita em mim!"

O olhar de Aliya passou de ser meigo e compreensivo de Diana para passar a ser de ódio para Andromeda, que também ela queria falar.

"Julgar as pessoas sem saber as razões é fácil!" Andromeda disse mesmo quando Bellatrix tentou que se calasse, não era o momento.

"JULGAR!" Disse ela "Este de facto não é momento! E parece-me que nunca vai ser! Mas devia fazer um favor a Inês, e dizer-lhe quem é a mãe dela. Já que sabe…"

O olhar da rapariga loira dirigiu-se a mulher morena, que ainda fervia mas Aliya decidiu ela mesmo continuar. "Ou já não lhe chega ter abandonado PROPOSITADAMENTE uma filha ainda quer privar outra da convivência com a mãe dela?"

"Cala-te! Não te admito que ponhas em causa a minha lealdade!"

"Ah sim, esqueço me sempre. Andromeda Tonks, o poço de lealdade e de bons costumes… oh devo dizer Andromeda Black! Acho que o nome de família lhe fica melhor, assenta-lhe perfeitamente com as noções de família e tradição!" Disse ela friamente "Oh ainda ninguém sabe que eu realmente sou!?" e antes mesmo que ela continuasse "Ah sim, parece que eles ainda não sabem que eu sou sua filha. Oh sim. Prazer. Aliya Black." Disse ela. Bellatrix olhou abismada para a irmã que esta completamente furiosa. "Mas vá porque não diz a Inês quem é a mãe dela?"

"Que conversa é essa Aliya! O que é que tu sabes Ali?" Inês perguntou com a sua voz doce mas carregada de preocupação. "Por favor, diz me"

Narcissa continuava atenta a conversa ainda abismada com a revelação da jovem feiticeira. Mas olhando bem para ela, não restavam muitas dúvidas. A rapariga, os cabelos negros, as feições perfeitamente delineadas, ah sim, ela era tão parecida a Andromeda.

"Aliya, não faças isto. Agora não!" Disse Diana esquecendo por momentos aquilo que se passava entre ela, Sirius e Bellatrix. "Nós não temos certeza de nada."

"A cara dela diz tudo. Tenho a certeza que já confirmou." Ela disse friamente para Diana "E a Inês têm o direito de saber, tu própria o disseste."

"Mas não agora, não assim. Tu estás demasiado nervosa."

"É o momento!" Disse Aliya "Afinal estamos em família, porque não dizer-lhes. Ao menos fica tudo em pratos limpos, não concordas!" Aliya estava fora de si "Há uns tempos atrás o Draco contou-nos a história da mãe dele, de como tinha tido um romance com o primo, Regulus Black. De como tinha nascido uma criança. E depois… juntamos pequenas peças. Sabe tia Narcissa. Contou-nos como procurou a sua filha é verdade…"

"E eu posso saber o porque de toda esta conversa Aliya?" Narcissa com o seu tom altivo disse "A minha vida a mim apenas diz respeito…"

"Inês apresentou-te a tua mãe. Narcissa Malfoy". Disse Aliya. "Por mesmo não sabendo de ti Inês, a tua mãe nunca te esqueceu, nem nunca desistiu de ti."

Os olhos azuis de Narcissa inundaram-se de copiosas lágrimas que mancharam a sua tão perfeita maquiagem.

"Minha filha…" Disse Narcissa que não deixou Inês dizer nada e a envolveu num abraço que ela nunca pensou ter. E se para a jovem menina loira, que nunca tinha sentido o que era realmente o abraço da mãe, ela podia dizer que os seus sonhos não faziam justiça o que estava a acontecer naquele momento. O abraço da mãe era melhor que qualquer coisa. As lágrimas dela começaram a escorrer sem que ela pudesse sequer dar conta. "Minha filha…".


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis – Amor de Mãe**

"Minha filha eu…" Narcissa e Inês estavam numa sala anexa ao gabinete de Dumbledor. Narcissa estava desfeita em lágrimas. "Oh minha filha. Eu procurei tanto por ti!"

Inês estava demasiado emocionada para dizer fosse o que fosse, as mãos dela estavam quente e Narcissa segurava-as junto de si. Aquela rapariga linda, era sua filha. Loira, alta, os olhos brilhavam num azul intenso. Era linda. E Narcissa que tinha procurado a vida inteira por ela, tinha-a finalmente.

"Fala-me de ti minha filha." Disse ela "Eu quero saber tudo."

Sentaram-se numa das cadeiras que estavam ali.

"Ah… eu chamo-me Inês." Ela disse meio incerta do que dizer mais "Inês Sofia Leather"

"Não querida, tu és Inês Sofia Black" Disse ela "Fala-me dos teus… pais" Narcissa engoliu as palavras em seco, quase que era uma súplica para ela, falar nos pais adotivos da filha que lhe roubaram, da filha que ela tanto procurou.

"Pais… ah sim, eles." O tom seco da filha fê-la ficar em alerta "Eles morreram quando tínhamos quatro anos, sem bem me lembro. Depois ficamos aos cuidados de uma suposta tia nossa, que só queria saber do dinheiro que eles tinham. Quando ele se acabou mando-nos para um orfanato, tínhamos seis." Disse ela "Vivemos lá durante dois anos, quando uma ama nossa, de quando os nossos pais eram vivos nos encontrou e passou a viver connosco. A Maria é que cuidou de nós, ao que parece os nossos pais deixaram-lhe bastante dinheiro para nos poder criar se lhes acontecesse alguma coisa."

"E agora não interessa mais, o teu lugar é ao meu lado, minha filha, e ninguém te vai tirar de mim, nunca mais juro-te" Disse ela depositando as mãos no rosto da filha "Tu és tão linda. E herdaste os olhos do teu pai, minha querida."

"Quem era? Quem era o meu pai?" Ela perguntou "Já me contou a sua história, mas não disse quem era ele?"

Narcissa engoliu em seco novamente. Ah sim, o pai de Inês… "O teu pai é Regulus Black, meu primo. Morreu antes de tu nasceres, nunca lhe cheguei a contar, quando descobri que estava grávida ele já tinha morrido, fazia uma semana. Eu amei verdadeiramente o teu pai, ele foi o meu grande amor, infelizmente a nossa família, como irás ver, nunca foi dada a amor ou a afetos, mas isso agora não importa, conta-me mais sobre ti… vejo que já conheces o Draco…"

"O Draco é um querido comigo. Conhecemo-nos quando entrei para Hogwarts e…"

"De que equipa és?" Disse ela "Não te preocupes que eu não ligo a essa história das equipas, é me indiferente se és dos Gryffindores ou dos…"

"Slytherin. Pertenço aos Slytherin. Assim como todos nós. Foi assim que conheci o Draco!" Disse ela sorrindo e virou a capa que trazia no colo mostrando orgulhosamente o símbolo da serpente verde sob o fundo prata. "Eu no fundo sabia, todos nós somos, ah menos o meu primo Sirius, ele era dos Gryffindor. Sempre foi o contra, mas acho que no fundo até mesmo ele era como nós."

"Eu sei algumas coisas dos Black, a maioria é só o que se fala." Disse ela "São das mais antigas famílias de feiticeiros, e um deles foi mesmo diretor de Hogwarts.".

"Sim, a nossa família é muito antiga, dizem que existe desde da altura em que a magia apareceu. Temos rolos e rolos de pergaminhos de história, são conhecido e mesmo não tendo o poder que já tivemos, continuamos a ter uma palavra a dizer." Disse ela "Somos uma família muito tradicional, e não que me orgulhe disso, foi por causa deste tipo de preconceitos e manias que te mantiveram longe de mim, mesmo assim continuou a orgulhar-me de ser uma Black. Tal como tu também sentirás esse orgulho!" Disse ela "Mas diz-me mais sobre ti, de que é que gostas, como és na escola…"

"Ah mãe, já estás com essas perguntas todas." A porta abriu-se e entrou Draco, agora com a capa posta aos ombros "Aqui ali dentro está um pandemónio, realmente, se a Diana não fosse filha da tia Bellatrix ninguém era, ela desafia a tia sem medo."

"Saiu aos dois querido! Aqueles dois são um autêntico vulcão em errupção constantemente, e tu ainda não viste nada!" Disse ela "Eu sei que tu já conheces a Inês mas…"

"Queres que ela viva connosco, já esperava. E não tenho nada contra, muito pelo contrário" Sorriu ternamente para Inês "Agora que sou teu irmão, tenho em mim outros poderes investidos." E naquele momento o olhar estirado de Inês e de Narcissa não podia ser mais igual que Draco até fez uma pausa. " Sim, agora JÁ tenho o direito de te proteger daqueles gandulos que andam atrás de ti!"

"Tu tens é de parar de te meter na minha vida! Tu é o Rigel, eu não preciso de pais aqui, já te disse isso!" Disse ela altiva. "Compreendeste?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu e sentou ao lado da mãe. E naquele momento, o sonho de Narcissa tinha-se concretizado, pois se olhasse para o espelho de ojesed via a realidade, ela com os dois filhos, sorrindo.

"E aquilo lá dentro, continua muito grave?" Inês quebrou o silêncio.

"Nem imaginas como maninha!" Disse ele "Daqui a pouco, até aquela ave do Dumbledor se suicida!" Disse ele agora com uma cara feia "A Diana e aquele feitio misturado com o temperamento e o génio da tia Bella, vai dar confusão, e das grandes!"

Entretanto e no gabinete de Dumbledor, a coisa estava realmente feia. De um lado Diana e Rigel e do outro Sirius e Bellatrix, Diana trocava furiosamente insultos e acusações com os pais e aquilo não parecia ter fim.

"ACHAM QUE É AGORA, DEZASSEIS ANOS DEPOIS, QUE EU PRECISO DE VOCÊS! REALMENTE NÃO SEI MESMO QUE FOI FEITO DE NÓS! ALGUMA VEZ PENSARAM QUE AS PESSOAS EM QUEM CONFIAVAM VOS TINHAM METIDO. OU VAI ME DIZER QUE NÃO SABIA QUE O SEU QUERIDINHO LORD ERA UMA PESSOA INTEGRA E COM VALORES!" Ela inspirou fundo "Vocês não sabem o que nós passamos. Não tem ideia de como foi difícil para nós!" Disse ela, "Ok, eu até posso perceber e até aceitar que nunca tenham pensado que estávamos vivos, mas não podem aparecer assim e achar que vamos ser todos uma grande família feliz. Não é assim!? Não é assim!" Ela parecia estar a ficar cansada "Já chega, por favor!"

"Diana eu não sabia que estavas vivas, e assim que soube comecei logo a procurar-vos." Disse Bellatrix aproximando-se da filha "Eu tenho plena noção de que viveram horrores, sei bem. Não pensei que não investiguei tudo a tentar procurar-vos. Aqui ninguém quer brincar as famílias felizes, eu quero é a minha família. Quero-vos dar o que vocês nunca tiveram, o que eu e o vosso nunca tivemos, uma família. Todos juntos." Disse ela, agora com as mãos no rosto da filha. "Eu lamento tudo o que vocês passaram, tudo minha querida, mas agora podemos tentar ser aquilo que devíamos ter sido desde de sempre." E naquele momento, Diana já não sabia se era do cansaço, ou do sentimento que se apoderou dela, mas abraçou a mãe fortemente.

Diana era visivelmente mais baixa que Bellatrix, mas naquele momento, tudo o que Bellatrix sentiu foi um imenso pulsar no peito, uma alegria enorme preenchê-la. Aquele amor, aquele amor que ela nunca sentiu, os cabelos de Diana cheiravam a rosas, e aquele cheiro de uma maneira única era reconfortante, apertou os braços em volta da filha, da sua pequena menina.

"Mãe" Aquela palavra, aquelas simples três letras, fizeram o coração de Bella dar um pulo, parar por um milésimo de segundo. Aquele ser era dela, a sua filha. E se ela alguma vez sentiu-se tão completa como naquele momento ela desconhecia.

"Minha filha, minha Diana." Disse ela, beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça docemente. Separam-se, ainda sorrindo para que Bella também pudesse envolver Rigel nos seus braços. Finalmente, as coisas estavam a ficar encaminhadas para eles. Só faltava mesmo Aliya e Andromeda, mas a história deles ainda tinha muitas voltas a dar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Sete – Rigel segue a tradição dos Black**

O facto de ser fim-de-semana, permitiu a Dumbledor que Diana e Rigel pudessem conversar com os pais até bastante tarde, mas sempre dentro do castelo, como medida de segurança, tanto para os jovens feiticeiros como para os pais que corriam graves perigos. O caminho até ao velho gabinete foi feito em silêncio. Apesar de estar sem ser habitado a algum tempo, permitia a Sirius e a Bella passarem em Hogwarts o fim-de-semana, havia muita coisa a ser falada.

Um velho sofá estava a um canto, talvez noutro tempo fora branco, mas agora estava desgastado e já como bastante poeira, encontrava-se a pequena e recente família sentada. Era realmente impressionante a semelhança entre pais e filho. Sempre fora certo que tanto Bellatrix como Sirius eram bastantes parecidos, tinham as típicas feições dos Black, cabelos negros, pele branca e os olhos profundamente marcadas por azul ou por negro, e os filhos deles não era exceção. Diana era exatamente igual a mãe, os mesmo cabelos negros mas os olhos, esses tanto Rigel como ela tinham herdado de Sirius. Ainda era bastante difícil para Sirius lembrar-se que era pai de dois adolescentes, na verdade era difícil para Sirius entender que era pai e que tinha responsabilidades sobre aqueles dois seres, que mesmo tendo dezasseis anos, continuavam a ser inconscientes e estavam em perigo, porque afinal ser filho de Bellatrix Lestrange e Sirius Black, dava sempre confusão, isso era certo.

Bellatrix continuou sem saber bem o que dizer. Os filhos dela, aqueles que ela julgar sempre que estavam mortos, estavam bem na frente dela. Eram lindos, isso era inegável, Rigel assemelhava-se tanto a Sirius como Diana a ela. Ela lembrara-se bem que tinha pensado quando estava grávida nesses dois nomes. Diana e Rigel, Diana para menina e Rigel para rapaz. Nomes de estrelas. Nomes de Black. Possivelmente Narcissa conseguiu que ficassem com esses nomes quando entregaram os bebés.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta." Disse agora no seu habitual tom de brincadeira "sempre pensei quando tivesse filhos, em que equipa estavam… E vocês"

"Hufflepuff!" Disse Rigel e o olhar de espanto de Sirius foi qualquer coisa que fez Diana desmanchar-se a rir "Orgulhosamente toupeiras"

Sirius engoliu em seco, talvez ele ainda não soubesse, mas Rigel para além de ter herdado do pai a aparência também tinha herdado o sentido de humor sádico. Ah e claro, a ironia. Bellatrix não podia dizer que estava feliz com aquela escolha, sempre achou que filhos dela com Sirius ou ficaram em Slytherin ou em Gryffindor. Mas em Gryffindor. Mas Hufflepuff? Aquilo era demais.

Diana desmanchara-se a rir. A cara de Sirius ao saber que o filho estava na equipa de Helga Hufflepuff era demais. Diana riu-se muito, mas decidiu por fim a brincadeira. Ainda rindo-se pôs-se de pé e pôs a pesada capa aos ombros.

"Slytherin…" Disse Bellatrix "Vocês são dos Slytherin!" O sorriso orgulhoso da mãe valeu tudo, mas a cara de Sirius passou de desesperado a condenado.

"A sério!?" Disse ele "Vocês estão nos Slytherin!?" Disse ele "Pelas cuecas de Merlim, eu devo ter feito muito mal na vida anterior!"

Bellatrix ria agora acompanhada dos dois filhos. "Preferi que tivéssemos ficado nos Hufflepuff?" Perguntou Rigel rindo.

"Nem sei!" Disse ele agora também com um sorriso nos lábios "Slytherin? A sério?"

"Sim. Está a olhar para umas das chasers da equipa e para o kepper!" Disse ele "Ouvi dizer que foi kepper da equipa de Gryffindor durante quantos anos mesmo?"

"Seis anos" Disse orgulhosamente "Seis anos, e quatro campeonatos ganhos!"

"Batoteiros!" Disse Bellatrix entre dentes. "Os outros dois fomos nós que ganhamos!"

"Este ano a taça é nossa!" Disse Diana convicta "Temos a melhor equipa, só nós falta encontrar-mos o último beater! Ganhamos o ano passado ao testa rachada com cem pontos de diferença!"

"Testa rachada?" Disse Sirius. "Oh Diana…"

"Testa rachada é muito bom!" Disse Bellatrix rindo.

"Bellatrix o garoto é nosso afilhado!" Disse Sirius, ela apenas riu mais "Ele é nosso afilhado" Repetiu agora para os filhos.

"Afilhado dos dois!?" Disse ele "Bela maneira de tratar a madrinha, lutando contra ela?" Disse Rigel "Acho que o testa rachada merece outra lição!"

"Rigel, já te disse que essas brincadeiras só te metem em problemas com a professora McGonagall!" Disse Diana.

Os filhos e Bellatrix riram, Sirius sorriu torto de lado, afinal Rigel tinha herdado de Sirius a habilidade de se meter em problemas.

"Diana, Rigel, nós temos uma pergunta para vocês!" Disse Bellatrix "Nós sabemos que vocês vivem com a Inês e com a Aliya, mas nós queríamos muito que vocês tivessem uma casa, connosco. Nós queríamos muito que viessem viver connosco. E que ficassem com o nome de família."

Diana e Rigel olharam um para o outro… "Não podíamos estar mais orgulhosos de ter-mos Black no nome." Disse Rigel "É bem melhor que o atual sem dúvida!"

"Mas mesmo que quisemos ir viver com vocês, e acredita, que melhor que ninguém, ter uma família, é importante para nós. A Aliya e a Inês não podem ficar sozinhas. Nós prometemos que nunca nos separariam. Ela são a minha família desde de sempre!"

"A Inês deve ir viver com a mãe. A Narcissa procurou a vida inteira por ela. Tenho a certeza que lhe quer dar um lar e uma família, principalmente agora que o marido está em Azkaban! E a Aliya, mesmo que não queira, têm um lugar ao lado da Andromeda. Ela pode ter muito defeitos, e sei que a situação com a Aliya não está bem resolvida, mas acredita que tudo o que a tua tia fez foi para proteger a Aliya, há mais coisas que não sabem e que não me cabe a mim contar, só a ela." Explicou a mãe "Mas eu já falei com a minha irmã, e não pretendo deixar a minha sobrinha assim. Aliya vai viver connosco, pelo menos até está tudo esclarecido!"

"Siiiiiim" Disse Diana abraçando a mãe "Sim, mãe, vamos viver contigo e com o pai!"

A palavra mãe, fez o coração de Bellatrix dar um salto, ela nunca tinha ouvido aquela palavra para ela, mãe… Abraçou a filha fortemente e deixou, pela primeira vez em anos, uma lágrima escorrer-lhe do rosto.

"Não gostes que te chame assim, eu não importo de usar outro nome…" Mas Bellatrix interrompeu-a com um beijo na testa.

"Esperei a minha vida toda por este momento, é só…" Disse ela "Não queria que me tratasses por outro nome diferente!"

"E namorados!?" Disse Sirius tentando alivar o ambiente "Espero não ter ninguém para matar Diana."

"Não, comigo não tem de se preocupar por agora!" Ela sorriu e a mãe apenas lhe passou a mãe no rosto ternamente. "Mas o Rigel pode ter uma boa noticia para si. Parece que mesmo antes de ser um Black já lhe seguia as pisadas não é mesmo Rigel?"

"Ah isso… sim…"

"Sim… Rigel…" Disse-lhe o pai "O meu filho já tem namorada, saiu mesmo a mim!"

"Melhor o Rigel namora a prima, a Aliya!" Disse ele "Há quase quatro anos, não é?"

Os pais riram, em entoações diferentes. Rigel parecia orgulhoso de ter a rapariga mais bonita da escola ao seu lado. "Nem todos podem ser lindos e maravilhosos como eu! E ter uma das raparigas mais gira como ele!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Oito – Uma nova competição**

Infelizmente, o jantar de domingo veio rapidamente para a família Black. Sirius e Bellatrix só veriam os filhos para as férias de Natal. E para os "recentes" pais, os três meses que faltavam era demasiado grandes, claro que Sirius conhecia o castelo como as palmas das mãos dele, então não seria difícil entrar em contacto com os filhos caso fosse necessário.

"Tenham cuidado com vocês, não façam disparates" Disse Bella "Escrevam-nos, pelo menos uma vez por semana, por favor. Vamos sentir a vossa falta!". Bellatrix abraçou Diana. E depois Rigel sussurrando ao filho mais velho "Tenta não amaldiçoar muitos Gryffindor em especial o Potter, não arranjes mais sarilhos e não tentes arrastar o teu primo Draco para isso, porque sou eu que ouço a tua tia Narcissa."

"Sim mãe." Disse sorrindo teimosamente "Prometo não deixar que me apanhem!"

"É esse o meu rapaz." Disse ele e puxando-o a parte entregou-lhe um pacote. "Tinha mesmo esperanças que seguisses as minhas pisadas. Aqui tens. Este é o mapa dos marotos. Faz bom uso dele."

"Pensei que fosse do Potter!"

"O Harry tem uma cópia que um dia o Flitch nos apreendeu, aqui está outra! A original na verdade. Nunca pensaste realmente que eu ia deixar que o Flitch apanhasse isto!" Ele sorriu "Ah sim, aqui tens o canivete que abre todas as portas e este espelho de duas faces, entrega a outra parte ao Malfoy, assim ninguém vai saber de nada e vocês podem conversar"

"Eh obrigada pai! Isto é fantástico" Sirius sorriu com o comentário do filho.

"Nem uma palavra a tua mãe, ela não sabe da existência do mapa. Cuidado contigo e toma conta da tua irmã!" Disse ele. "Escreve-nos!"

"Prometo que sim" Disse ele "Todas as semanas. A mãe parece preocupada com a nossa segurança."

"Ser um Black, especialmente nosso filho, nesta altura, é muito complicado, para não dizer perigoso Rigel, tens de ter cuidado contigo."

Com a chegada de Dumbledor, Bellatrix sabia que era hora de ir. Atrás dele vinham Inês, Draco e Aliya. Rigel abraçou a namorada, que se deixou envolver nos braços dele ficando apoiada sobre o peito dele, sorrindo.

"Boa sorte a todos. Aliya, pensa na nossa proposta." Bellatrix disse "És minha sobrinha, não podes ficar por ai assim!"

"Obrigada tia, mas deixe-me pensar bem nisto!" Disse ela sorrindo, era tão estranho olhar para Aliya, mas parecia uma miúda encantadora, com o feitio dos Black mas mesmo assim encantadora, e ela e Rigel pareciam muito felizes os dois. "Contamos contigo para a noite de natal, de qualquer jeito" Disse ela sorrindo a sobrinha.

Sirius e Bellatrix despediram-se do resto dos sobrinhos. E acabaram por aparatar com Dumbledor.

"Que fim-de-semana!" Disse Diana caindo no sofá "Acho que ainda não acredito!"

"Nem tu, nem ninguém!" Disse Aliya "Como é que ela se atreveu a vir ter comigo para me dar uma lição de moral!" Disse ela agora furiosa novamente "Aquela mulher não tem noção nenhuma da realidade, acha-se no direito de dizer que eu sou a mal educada, se ela me tivesse educado poderia falar, arhhhhhhh odeio-a!"

"Vamos é para o salão nobre, é hora de jantar!" Disse Rigel "Já tenho fome!"

Todos riram, mas do facto de Rigel estar constantemente com fome do que propriamente da piada.

A noite já ia alta, quando Sirius e Bellatrix entraram em casa, aquilo de deixar os filhos em Hogwarts era realmente angustiante, principalmente para eles que só tiveram um único fim-de-semana com eles e teriam de esperar até as férias de natal que seriam só dali por três longos meses.

"Não fiques assim Bella! Vais ver que três meses passam num instante, e depois tens a férias de Natal para passares com eles! Vamos ter um natal em família, como sempre quisemos!" Ele disse "Fico preocupado no entanto com o Harry. Dumbledor disse que a minha suposta morte o deixou muito afetado, como vamos resolver isto?"

"Não pretendo deixar o meu afilhado por ai. Temos de falar com o Dumbledor primeiro, mas iremos arranjar uma solução rápida! Garanto-te!"

Beijaram-se novamente e Sirius sussurrou ao seu ouvido. "Dás uma ótima mãe Bella. Devíamos pensar em fazer mais!"

"Mais filhos, tu és louco!" Ela riu dele, riu alto, com vontade, como a muito não fazia. "Sou louco por ti Bella." Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela, azul contra negro, e os lábios dele caíram furiosamente nos dela. E era impossível não perder o folgo, as línguas buscavam-se e perdiam-se avidamente. As mãos dele procuravam o fecho do vestido dela, assim que o encontrou fê-lo deslizar devagar até que o vestido dela caiu deixando de langeri negra só para ele.

"Tu és louco, completamente louco" Disse ela "Eu amo-te". Ele parou e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela, fazia muitos anos que ele não há ouvia dizer aquilo. E ela pensou que tinha feito asneira, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, os lábios dele colaram-se nos dela novamente, desta vez, o beijo foi apaixonado, as mãos dela foram para os cabelos negros dele, perdendo-se, enquanto ela puxou as pernas dela para sua cintura e a encostou na parede mais próxima. "Eu amo-te Bella."

Não trocaram mais palavras, a camisa dele foi parar ao chão de madeira, assim como as calças negras que Sirius usava. Fecharam a porta atrás deles, ruidosamente, não se importando minimamente se alguém estava em casa ou não, já não queriam saber disso para nada, a paixão que sentiam não dava para manterem calados os sinais.

Ele deitou-a na cama, e ficou a observar a linda imagem que ela fazia. Os cabelos negros caiam em suaves caracóis até a cintura, já tinha ganhado peso suficiente para voltar a ter as curvas dela, os seis fartos ainda emoldurados pelo sutien de meia caixa de renda negra, ele desapertos o sutien e passou as mãos pelo seios fartos, beijou-lhe o pescoço e depois eles, ela deixava pesados suspiros preencherem o quarto… aquela seria uma longa noite.

…

Rolou para o lado, os dois cansados, as respirações normalizando-se. Beijou-lhe os lábios novamente e deixou que ela se acomodasse ao seu lado. Bella sorria, feliz. Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Eu amo-te Sirius" Disse ela "Ainda nem acredito que depois de tudo o que passamos, estamos aqui…"

"Eu sabia" Ele disse convencido, arrancado um riso alto dela "Nós só podíamos ficar juntos, eu sou lindo demais, não podias escolher melhor!"

Ele riu ainda mais, achando graça aquele tão típico convencimento. "Eu amo-te Bella, e isto, entre nós, vai funcionar, prometo-te!"

Beijaram-se novamente, e deixaram-se adormecer nos braços um do outro.

Entretanto, em Hogwarts, já todos os alunos estavam nos respetivos dormitórios, no entanto, Diana caminhava até ao segundo andar, o sorriso no rosto indicava a felicidade e a satisfação que ia ter, rapidamente, chegará ao segundo andar, contornou o pátio das aulas e subiu umas pequenas escadas que davam a um pequeno hall, desconhecido pela maioria e entrou, no que ela pensou, se um antigo laboratório ou algo assim, passou toda a sala e entrou por fim, numa sala com pouca coisa. A janela ainda estava aberta, deixando passar a corrente de frio gélido. Com a varinha, fechou a janela delicadamente e murmurou "Incendio" para a velha lareira que começou a arder fortemente, sentou na cama.

"Diana estás ai?" Uma voz masculina percorreu o pequeno espaço, ela sorriu, enigmaticamente, como ele bem gostava. "Diana…"

"Entra, estou a tua espera." Era difícil distinguir quem era na escuridão do quarto, apenas a luz que provinha da lareira deixava ver que era alguém alto, trazia a capa aos ombros, e caminhava elegantemente.

"Sabia que vinhas. Já tinha saudades tuas." Diana avançou nas sombras e enlaçou o pescoço dele, que deixou as suas mãos percorressem a cintura dela. Beijaram-se. As línguas buscando o calor e a paixão de sempre, aquele segredo tão bem guardado só os atiçava mais e mais. Caminharam em direção a cama, ele facilmente a pegou no colo e ela enlaçou as pernas em volta da cintura dele, puxando-o mais para si, agora que ele atacava o pescoço da jovem Black. Caíram na cama e ela sussurrou para ele, antes de se perder novamente nos beijos dele. "Já tinha saudades tuas Draco."

Draco sorriu, antes de sentir as mãos dela puxarem a sua camisa e as dele entrarem pela saia dela…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove – As irmãs Black I**

Sirius e Bellatrix ainda dormiam, ela estava completamente enrolada ao lençol de seda negro e enroscada em Sirius, que dormia apenas de calções, a cabeça dela repousava no peito dele enquanto a mão esquerda dele estava sob a sua cabeça e a outra na cintura dela. Fazia anos que Sirius não conseguia dormir bem. Mesmo antes de ir para Azkaban, ele nunca dormia em condições, desde de que se haviam separado, nunca dormia em condições.

O silêncio no quarto foi rapidamente interrompido por um estrondoso grito que acordou Sirius e Bellatrix de rompante e que os levou instintivamente a pegarem nas varinhas que repousavam em cima da cama.

"Mas que raio?!" Disse Sirius após constatar que não havia ninguém no apartamento. "Eu vou matar os vizinhos um dia, ai vou, vou!".

"Devem ter sido os miúdos que costumam brincar na rua" Disse ela agora poisando a varinha novamente em cima da mesa da cabeceira. Aproximou-se de Sirius e tirou-lhe a varinha da mão direita, poisando em seguida junto a sua para depois enlaçar o seu pescoço. "humm Six, agora que estamos acordados, o que vamos fazer." Ela estava nua, abraçada a ele, como é que ele podia resistir. Passou as mãos pela cintura dela, trazendo para perto dele. "Não sei, mas tenho algumas ideias, queres experimentar?"

Ela apenas riu alto, antes do lábios dos dois apaixonados se encontrarem.

Em Hogwarts, a luz do sol já brilhava fortemente da janela do pequeno quarto que Diana e Draco partilhavam a mais de um ano. Era sempre a mesma rotina, dormiam juntos, e de manhã, ainda bem cedo, acordavam e vestiam-se em silêncio, na verdade nunca iria haver nada mais que aquilo entre eles, eram demasiado diferentes para alguma coisa resulta, apenas de noite quando ninguém dava pela falta deles, é que eles dormiam juntos. Draco detestava as manhãs, detestava ter de estar com ela depois, e fingir que não existia nada entre eles. Detestava ter de ver todos os rapazes babarem-se para cima dela, detestava tudo aquilo. Draco apertava os últimos botões da camisa, os poucos que Diana deixou intactos, porque os restantes ainda estavam espalhados pelo quarto. Ele olhou-a de relance, vestia as meias do uniforme da escola.

Ele estava pronto, e ela em segundos, ficou também. Não costumavam dizer nada, nem sequer trocavam um beijo. Mas ele estava farto, irritado, aquelas manhãs deixavam sempre assim, sem vontade de ver ninguém, a não ser ela. Deixava-o sem vontade de fazer nada sem ser beija-la, abraça-la, ama-la. Ele sentia falta dela, e estar tão perto dela, fingindo ser apenas amigos, primos, fosse lá o que fosse, dava lhe vontade de matar alguém.

"Isto tem de acabar Draco, eu sei" Ela disse olhando-o. Detestava aquela maldita mania dela de lhe ler os pensamentos. Detestava mesmo.

"É falta de educação ler os pensamentos dos outros" Ele disse-lhe friamente "Não te chegam os teus, Black?"

"Ainda não me acostumei a esse nome, mas soa bem não soa! Diana Black" Disse ela sorridente "Diana Black… que te parece priminho!?"

"Parece que vais ser a capa do profeta diário e quiçá da voz da feiticeira, afinal os Black tem novos herdeiros!" Disse ele imitando uma voz estridente de uma qualquer mulher histérica.

"Talvez tenhas razão, mas quanto as nós…"

Ele interrompeu-a com um beijo, um beijo de tirar o folgo, beijava-a furiosamente encostando-a parede de pedra fria. "Porque é que não me dás uma oportunidade?"

Ela não disse nada, na verdade Diana nunca ficava sem resposta, nunca mesmo, mas ela não sabia o que lhe dizer, o seu coração mandava ir em frente mas a mente dela, dizia que aquilo só podia acabar mal, era demasiado parecidos para alguma coisa funcionar entre eles.

"Vamos começar de outra maneira" Ela disse "E Draco, embora eu ache que nós nunca vamos funcionar, eu vou-te dar essa oportunidade." Disse ela "Mas vais-me prometer algo. Só te vais encontrar comigo, só me vais beijar a mim, só te vais deitar comigo, é só a mim, quero aquelas vadias longe, entendeste? Não tenho cara de pau para aturar aquilo, já me conheces, e vamos levar as coisas com calma, não vais sair por ai a gritar que somos namorados, porque não somos, vamos apenas sair e ver se conseguimos mesmo levar isto adiante, mas não vais espalhar por ai nada, quando for hora nós contamos. Que te parece?"

"Então, andamos a sair?" Perguntou ele "Sem ninguém saber?" Aquilo não era bem o que ele queria, mas era um começo.

"Sim, se nós conseguirmos entender bem, como um casal, depois contamos tudo a toda gente, prometo-te, mas antes de criamos confusão em volta disto, vamos tentar, só os dois. Eu gosto de ti Draco, mas sou o que sou, mas prometo que vou tentar, a sério Draco, eu vou tentar tudo, quero mesmo fazer isto, entre nós, resultar!"

Beijaram-se e ela sabia que ele tinha aceitado. "Agora não te esqueças, apenas eu. Porque se eu vir uma daquelas putas de volta de ti, acabo contigo e depois com elas. Não te esqueças, Malfoy, eu sou uma Black! E não é toda a gente que namora uma, não é mesmo"

"És mesmo filha da tia Bella." Disse ele rindo. "A menos de três dias que sabes que és uma Black, e sempre agiste como uma."

"Está-nos no sangue Draco! Somos Black, pelo menos eu sou. Tu és metade!" Disse ela rindo da cara dele "Mas a tua mãe, é toda ela uma Black!"

"Eu sei bem disso" Disse ele "Acredita, põe a minha irritada e vais despertar a verdadeira Black dentro dela. Era horroroso, mete mais medo que o Voldemort. Fica pior que a tia Bella e a tia Drô juntas quando o meu pai teve a infeliz ideia de chamar aos Black de traidores de sangue… nunca mais disse isso depois, a minha mãe pô-lo a dormir seis semana no minúsculo sofá do quarto de hóspedes, que não dava nem para mim, que tinha seis anos, imagina para ele. Nunca mais disse nada sobre os Black, ainda estremece de cada vez que vê a tia Bella ou a tia Drô! Principalmente a tia Drô, ela não gosta nada do meu pai!"

"Mas ela preocupasse contigo." Disse ela "Muito me parece…"

"Sim, acho que a tia Drô, esteve sempre presente, de uma maneira estranha." Disse ela "A minha mãe recorre sempre a ela. Acho que até o meu pai sabe que quando a minha mãe está mal, o melhor é chamar mesmo a tia Drô!" Disse ele "Mas agora, ele está em Azkaban e a minha mãe sozinha em casa."

"E a Aliya? Nunca pensei que ela…"

"Fosse uma Black, está na cara, vá lá, ela é mesmo parecida connosco. Na verdade ela é igual a nós!" Disse ela "Mas não consigo descobrir quem é o pai dela, mas garanto-te que vou descobrir!" Disse ela decidida "Só não compreendo porque é que se escondeu, ela é sangue puro, por isso o pai só pode ser sangue puro, logo não é o marido da tia Drô." Disse ele.

"Que conclusão brilhante Draco, de facto, nenhum de nós ainda tinha chegado a tal!" Disse ela sarcasticamente "A Aliya está determinada a descobrir quem é o pai, der por onde der!"

Sentaram-se nas duas únicas cadeiras que estavam na pequena mesa que estava ali. Diana tinha conseguido que Dobby lhe viesse trazer alguma comida, para os dois. "E tu, como é que te sentes em relação a Inês? Afinal ela é a filha perdida da tua mãe…"

"Sabes, acho que fiquei feliz. Pelo menos a Inês é a Inês, nem sei bem explicar… nós sempre nos demos tão bem, talvez fosse porque sempre fomos irmãos, mesmo sem saber, é meio estranho, mas a minha mãe nunca me parece tão feliz. A falta da filha foi sempre uma sombra na vida dela. E agora não é mais…"

"Mas aquilo entre elas vai dar problemas, digo entre as tias e a minha mãe. Parecia-me da conversa de Aliya e da tia Drô que elas já desconfiavam que aquela era a Inês… porque é que não lhe disseram antes?" Draco questionava-se quase que a ele próprio. "Pelo menos aqui não pegaram fogo umas as outras!"

"Elas parecem dar-se bem…" Disse Diana "São unidas?"

"Bastante, como te disse a minha mãe sempre recorreu a tia Drô, mas o que sei é que ela também costumava recorrer as duas, até a tua mãe ir para Azkaban, mas não sei muito sobre isso, mas mesmo assim, sempre me pareceu que elas insistiam em proteger a minha mãe de tudo o que podiam. São unidas a maneira delas, principalmente a tia Bella e a tia Drô, elas funcionam muito bem, mas mantém sempre a minha fora dos problemas." Disse ele sorrindo "Mas a mamãe não gosta nada, diz que a tratam como se ainda fosse uma criança!"

"Ela é a mais nova?" Disse Diana "Acho que me lembro a Aliya ter mencionado qualquer coisa sobre isso…"

"Sim, primeiro nasceu a tia Drô, um ano depois a tua mãe e dois anos depois a minha…"

"Então… se a tua mãe… ela teve a Inês aos dezassete anos?" Diana parecia incrédula, Draco apenas confirmou. "Sim, tinha dezassete, acabado de sair de Hogwarts. Por isso é que lhe tiraram a Inês."

Ele começou a comer uma maça verde e ela apenas bebia um café simples. Beijaram-se mais uma vez e Draco sussurrou para ela, quando Diana se sentou ao colo dele "Bem-vinda a família, meu amor."


End file.
